


Dependability

by wonderminterplus



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 00:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cleo knows she can depend on Deuce. Though there is a moment where she questions that dependability...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dependability

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



> Done for the Trick or Treat fic exchange. 
> 
> I hope this treat is enjoyed. I'll admit my Deuce and Cleo writing voice is a bit weak, but I thought this be a good chance to practice it.

Prom was coming and Cleo was not at all worried. She had been planning what she was going to wear since she knew what the theme of the prom was. And most importantly who her date was going to be was no question.

Even though she knew what she was going to wear, there were still last day details she had to go over. Deuce had offered to help with what he could. It turned out he could not do as much as he thought he could. But Cleo didn’t mind Deuce’s presence with her as she cruised the malls make up sections.

“Deuce, what do you think of this makeup color to go with my prom outfit?” Cleo asked.

Deuce knew how important this was to Cleo. She had only been talking about it for weeks. Not to mention he knew her well enough to know that she wanted to make an impression at the event. To be honest Deuce didn’t care too much about appearance. But he did care about Cleo.

“Whatever you think looks good. You’re the master at this kind of thing.” Deuce said.

That was apparently the right answer as Cleo smiled. She leaned over to him and kissed him on the cheek before turning back to the make up. If only she could choose between bright gold or dull gold lipstick.

“Oh and Deuce, please be sure to meet me at the prom a half hour before it starts. I want to make sure that we step through those doors at peak moment so everyone notices us.” Cleo said, finally deciding on the bright gold.

“No problem. I’ll be there on time.”

 

It was about a quarter to eight and Deuce still had not shown up. Cleo had of course called Deuces cell phone. Five times within the last half hour in fact. Each time there was no answer. She was past beginning to get annoyed. And quite honestly a little worried. This wasn’t like Deuce. 

“Oh dear. you seemed to have been stood up.” Toralei cooed, suddenly seeming to materialize from Cleo’s left side.

“I have not been stood up, Toralei. Deuce is just… fashionably late.” Cleo snapped.

Toralei rolled her eyes at Cleo.

“Sure he is. It was bound to happen eventually I suppose. Deuce does have at least a small amount of sense. He probably decided to not even bother to come.”

Cleo was about to ruin her new manicure on Toralei’s smug face when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Recognizing the familiar touch she turned to face Deuce. She smiled in relief, but only for a moment. Then she remembered why she had been worried in the first place.

“Why were you so late?” Cleo snapped.

Deuce cringed at Cleo’s anger but held his ground. He did look very apologetic though as he explained himself.  
“I’m so sorry, Cleo. I was all dressed and ready to go and went to leave when the cars motor went out. Then I tried to call your cell but that didn’t get through. And well… it was a big mess. Thankfully I was able to get a ride from Heath. I kind of owe Heath a favor now. But I made it. Please forgive me for being late.” Deuce said.

Cleo frowned for a moment. Her plan for making a grand entrance was not ruined though there had been the panic that it had been. But most of all she had been so worried for her dependable boyfriend. That fear for a moment had morphed to anger, but thankfully swung back to relief.

Glancing a moment at Toralei, Cleo gave her a smug look. Toralei hissed and turned to stalk off. Probably off to find her ever present friends.

“Just make sure we rub in the fact you’re here in Toralei’s face some more and we’ll be even.” Cleo said.

Deuce smiled and offered his arm to Cleo.

“Ready to wow this prom?”

Cleo wrapped an arm around Deuce’s and they sauntered into the prom together.


End file.
